


Make it Official

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post 04x06, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Adrian proposes an idea to Deran on how to get out of this mess (yes its exactly what you are thinking)





	Make it Official

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two :) Season 3 and 4 have been giving me all the feels for these guys! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

Adrian bit at his lip, staring at the ceiling, listening to his and Deran’s breath slow in the darkness of their bedroom. He felt the bed shift and tried not to show how much the blue eyes set on him were affecting him.

“Adrian,” Deran trailed off. His hand reached up and fell back down, tapping on Adrian’s own. Adrian pretended to not hear him. “We gotta—” Deran cut himself off and brushed the tips of his fingers up Adrian’s forearm and back down, “we gotta talk about this.”

“I’ve been thinking.” Adrian interrupted, almost ripping his lip from his teeth to stop Deran. Adrian watched out of the corner of his eye as Deran’s jaw clenched. Deran sighed and nudged himself closer, resting on top of Adrian’s chest and tapping him.

“Ok.” Deran raised his eyebrows. Adrian took a deep breath and finally looked down the bridge of his nose into Deran’s eyes. 

“We could get married.” Adrian whispered and then brushed his fingertips through Deran’s hair.

“What?” Deran pushed himself off the bed to get a proper look at Adrian.

“Married. Husband and Husband.” Adrian said again, louder. He took a long breath and held Deran’s face to look right at him. "They won't be able to make me talk." Deran glanced back and forth between Adrian’s eyes as they turned red. “You have to know.” He gave Deran a watery smile, “I can’t keep anything from you.” Adrian took a shaky breath. “Fuck, Deran.” 

“Hey.” Deran said, brushing Adrian’s tears off his cheeks before kissing his forehead, “we will figure this out.” Deran said. “We will, ok?”

“I don’t know what else to do.” Adrian wiped at his own face and gripped Deran’s arm. He quickly turned and kissed Deran’s palm. They continued to watch each other as the waves crashing outside became a noise of comfort.

“So, this plan of yours,” Deran trailed, licking his lips and tilting his head at Adrian, “where are we doing it?” Adrian let out a small laugh and settled himself into the bed, wiping at his eyes once again and holding onto the arm Deran settled against his chest.

“I think court house. Get it done so it takes effect, you know?” Adrian said.

“Do I have to wear a tux or should we just go in board shorts so we can head out and hit the waves?” Deran asked. Adrian pretended to think about it, taking a long moment to hmm through his thoughts.

“Board shorts. But I get to wear the grey ones.” Adrian lips quirked.

“Stop stealing my clothes, man. We got plenty of money to get you good board shorts.” Deran groaned.

“But yours are better.” Adrian answered and kissed him lightly. Deran continued to brush his lips against Adrian’s as his fingers drifted up his chest and into his hair to grip and release slowly. He pulled back before Adrian succeeded in rolling them over.

“Do they know anything?” Deran pushed back to look at him. Adrian sighed.

“No. Well, Ox is dead and they’re trying to pin it all on you but that’s all it is.” Adrian said, “they don’t have any convicting evidence, that’s why they needed me.” Deran continued to watch him.

“Wanna go now?” Deran raised an eyebrow. Adrian glanced between his eyes before settling into a small smile.

“Sure.” Adrian nodded and flung himself out of bed, quickly pulling the grey board shorts off of the ground and over his hips. Deran let out a startled laugh but got up as well, grabbing his second favorite pair of shorts and a plain black t-shirt. “This was the world’s worst proposal.” Adrian let out a small laugh before turning to look at Deran.

“You were the one who asked.” Deran smirked, “fuck, do we need rings?”

“I think we need a witness.” Adrian said.

“I’ll call Craig.” Deran pulled his phone and wallet off the nightstand and tossed Adrian his own. “Let’s go.” Deran started to walk past Adrian, out the door, before he stopped him and trailed his hand down Deran’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“You sure you wanna be stuck with me forever?” Adrian said, watching Deran’s reaction.

“Who else is going to put up my emotionally stunted self?” Deran said, “you have too much training to teach someone else.” Deran let his other hand come up into Adrian’s hair and pushed through it, gripping the back of his neck.

“Seriously.” Adrian bit his lip, still smiling.

“No one else I’d rather be with,” Deran said.


End file.
